


Paint and Canvas

by Ashleystar523



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleystar523/pseuds/Ashleystar523
Summary: In which Keith and Lance’s relationship develops and “I love you”s are exchanged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to anime-freaks-can-kill on Tumblr

Lance knew that Keith was still awkward about the inner workings of a relationship and he was fine with taking it slow, but sometimes it was difficult for him to not make out with him until neither of them could breathe. However, surprisingly this was not one of those times. 

Lance was content with this. Sometimes he may wish he could be more lovey dovey but for the moment, this was perfect. 

Keith was spooning him, insisting on being the big spoon so he wouldn’t wake Lance up in the morning when he went to train, and seeing as Lance loved to be cuddled, he happily obliged.

Lance and Keith’s relationship had evolved some but not at a pace that Lance was used to. It was slow moving, but it made everything feel more genuine. Once Keith started allowing kisses, Lance felt like his world couldn’t possibly get any brighter. He never questioned if Keith’s feelings were actually faked because he knew that with every small development, it showed that Keith truly cared and was invested in their relationship. 

The two teens had had a long day of training and were exhausted so it's no surprise that they had both collapsed into their bed. Keith’s room tonight. They had only recently begun sleeping in the same bed as each other and Lance was surprised when Keith admitted after the first time that Lance helped him sleep better.

But now, being spooned by Keith, his warmth calming and making Lance even sleepier, Lance knew he’d fall asleep any second. In his sleepy mumblings of a goodnight, he accidentally let something slip.

”Goodnight Keith. I love you.” It wasn't that Lance didn't mean it. No, quite the opposite really. Lance loved Keith with all of his heart, it was just that he didn't want Keith to be uncomfortable. 

He knew Keith was new to relationships and while he didn't have much experience either, he tended to jump the gun faster than some deem appropriate. He had kept that in mind when the two had started dating and was careful to make sure all of his declarations of love stayed inside his head, but exhaustion had ruined that all.

Lance decided to pretend to be asleep to avoid the awkward conversation that would have been sure to follow, but after minutes of silence, he began to suspect Keith was already asleep. That was, of course, until Keith began to run his finger absentmindedly across Lance's back. It felt calming, but Lance was focused on making out the shapes that Keith made.

It started with squiggles and swirls but began to evolve. Stars and hearts began to decorate his imagination, as if Keith’s finger was a paint brush and Lance’s back, the canvas.

To Keith, he was painting with purples and blues, every word that rushed through his head being a new shape and color. His mind reeled and he let his thoughts run, his fingers were creating a masterpiece that reflected the inside of his brain. He was pouring his heart out into the impulsive doodles that never failed to calm him.

However, as one phrase ran through his head, it didn't translate into a shape. Instead, with this fingers, he used the deep red paint of his mind to write delicately, and hesitantly onto his canvas “I love you too.”

He hardly realized that as he traced the words on the center of Lance’s back, he whispered them out loud.

Keith knew that to some, the word love was handed out like candy; he was fine with that, but to him, the word held more meaning. Growing up without anyone was difficult, and had had lasting effects, the only other person he had ever said he loved was Shiro, but that was in a brotherly sense. Saying that he loved someone was a big deal and Lance was well aware of that fact as he internally screamed and blushed like crazy after having heard Keith’s declaration.

He and Keith had been together for nearly a year and Lance had been patient with him, but this was the straw that broke the camel's back. He flipped over and stared into Keith's now wide eyes. Keiths faced flushed 3 shades brighter than Lance’s and nearly glowed in the dark room. They both shot up, sitting in the darkness and staring each other, faces red.

”Lance! You're awake! Um uh-” Keith was at a loss for words, he didn't know how to handle this situation. He had been acting on impulse, which was a prominent characteristic of his shown by his piloting of the red lion, but the only reason he didn't hold himself back was because he had thought Lance had been asleep. Keith didn’t want to talk, he was beyond embarrassed.

Lance simply pulled him close and hugged him in silence. After a few minutes, Keith had calmed down enough to talk, “I didn’t know you were awake and-”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say it.” Lance had cut him off, “I know this stuff is difficult for you. Just know that I love you with all of my heart and I will always be here for you, whether or not you say it.” 

Keith just closed his eyes, and pushed his face into Lance’s chest and muttered just loud enough for him to hear, “I love you, Lance.” he was nervous, clumsy, and tripped over his own words, but he said it all the same.

“I love you too, Keith.” Lance’s words wobbled as his smile stretched across his face and tears collected in his eyes. This was a huge step for the pair and Lance was being to question if this was all a dream.

They kissed each other gently and whispered sweet nothings to each other as they laughed and giggled through the night, just happy to be together. Happy and feeling loved, the two boys said their final goodnight’s, a new phrase found its way into their routine, and this time it wasn’t just a sleepy slip of the tongue.

“G’night Keith, I love you.”

“Goodnight Lance, I love you too.”


End file.
